


A Gathering

by antivanwarden



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, for fun, in celebration, non canon to main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivanwarden/pseuds/antivanwarden
Summary: A gathering at Corvo Bianco of friends both old and new.





	A Gathering

“Already tired of the party?”

Cerissa sat on one of the low walls in front of the main house, overlooking the hills that surrounded the vineyard. She had worn a faint smile since being greeted with a warm hug from Geralt, easily mixing into the gathered crowd and looking as though she had known most of them for a better stretch of time despite having just met the majority. It came as no surprise to Eskel that she became fast friends with Cirilla, the two witcheresses easily becoming engrossed in a mixture of gossip and stories about contracts before the two were pulled into different conversations. He admired her ease despite her anxiety while getting ready that afternoon, fussing over Kuba to try and hide her own uncertainty. The young novice had quickly been distracted by a game of Gwent between Dandelion and Zoltan, Olwen finding her own place at the table for a time before retreating to the relative quiet of the gardens with Amriel, who had found his own diversion in conversation with Triss and Yennefer.

“A lot of people at once, and a lot of new faces,” she shook her head. “Besides, Kuba's in the safest place he can be right now and it's the closest he'll come to experiencing the bustle of a witcher's keep. So I'm letting him enjoy it.”

“Doesn't sound quite like you're enjoying yourself, more worried about him as usual.”

“I got to finally meet Ciri,” Cerissa shrugged, ignoring him.

“I saw. Looks like you two got along well,” Eskel smiled, knowing she was too lost in processing the past few hours to think about anything else.

“She really is something. I can hear a lot of Lady Yennefer's influence in her,” her smile widened the slightest amount, eyes sparkling.

“The stubborn knowledge of her own worth? That's always been Ciri,” Eskel laughed.  
  
“Don't let me keep you,” she turned to him after several moments, tilting her head. “I'm just a tag along to this.”

“Actually came to get you on someone's request. C'mon, time you met Lambert, he's been picking at me about you all night.”

“Oh dear.”

“It'll be fine, I promise. He's more curious about you than anything. And you'll get to meet Kiera, too.”

Cerissa sighed but smiled, pushing off the wall and dusting off her pants before following Eskel back into the main house, surprised to find she never once felt out of place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the three year anniversary of Wild Hunt's release, I decided to celebrate with the smallest drabble I have probably ever written. It's supposed to read more like I was describing a photo or drawing, and I'm not quite content with it but I'll probably expand on it later.
> 
> It's more for fun anyway and is not canon to the main story of On Griffin's Wings since this very obviously assumes the ending of Ciri living and being a witcher- I never say her fate in OGW since I assume Eskel only knows she probably lived. 
> 
> More posting because I'm working on deciding story for OGW 2, and feel like I should post something to join in on the anniversary celebration. <3


End file.
